Fatal Attraction
by kristy267
Summary: [oneshot] Mutual and kind of twisted. Yea, that was them. That was their love. Wrong on every level and yet... right in so many ways.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor do I pretend to.

**Author's Note:** I've only seen one episode with Blonde Ruby. Though Dean and Ruby grabbed my attention and wouldn't let it go, doesn't mean I know a lot about them. So sorry if I were to get something wrong!

**Enjoy and Review Please :)**

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be her.

They weren't suppose to be each others person. He wasn't suppose to feel this way about her or anyone like her. She was wrong in every sense of the word; wrong for him, wrong for this world. Demon's are meant to be killed. He was meant to kill them. And he should kill her. But he can't. And he'll say it's because she's useful and because Sam doesn't want him to. But it'll be lies, all lies. Even if Sam - oh, little Sammy... he had no idea how to handle a woman such as she - wasn't in love with her, he still wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill her. All the while, knowing her time spent alive and on this earth isn't right.

Mutual and kind of twisted. Yea, that was them. It went both ways, flowing from one bitter and jaded heart to the next. And saying it was twisted would be a understatement. He was a Hunter and she was a Demon. It was like Buffy falling for Spike and Angel - shouldn't have happened. Shouldn't be allowed. And in a way, it _wasn't _allowed. If it were right in any way once so ever, they wouldn't have a mutual hate that burned almost as white-hot as the love.

They thought she kept showing up to help Sam. And she was - sort of. Her helping was less for Sam and more for Dean. Because without Sam, Dean wouldn't have anyone left. She didn't count. She wasn't the one he needed, not like he needed Sam.

xxx

He didn't tell Sam. He couldn't. To tell Sam would be to tell himself, to admit it. To say the words out loud and to make what he'd done - what they'd done - all the more real. It wasn't like he was living in utter denial. He couldn't ignore the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling that something was missing. Missing from his life, from his heart. He could sleep with as many woman as he wanted and drown his self in as much booze as he liked - but there was no shaking her. There was no getting rid of Ruby. She was in his veins, she was in his mind, she was -

...standing right in right of him.

"What do you want, Ruby?" Dean asked. She'd appeared in the motel room as if from thin air. He hated it when she did that. Ruby leaned against the door, beyond casual. One leg bent, heeled foot pressed to the door and arms crossed over her chest.

Dean didn't like the thoughts jetting through his head when he looked at her. He turned away. His eyes fell on the colt. It was on the bed, glaring at him. It was almost as if the gun it's self was screaming at him to use it, to kill her. To shoot her and get on with it. Just get it over with. With her dead, he wouldn't have to feel this way anymore.

Ruby answered his question. He could hear her voice, but the words were lost on him. All of his focus was on that gun. That gun that could end all of this, here and now.

"Dean are you even lis - " Ruby's words fell away. She'd seen him eyeing the colt, just didn't think he'd be foolish enough to play this game with her again. They'd been through this already. Dean's fingers wrapped around the weapon. He turned slowly to look at her, rising it as he did. A little annoyed with him at this point, she asked without fear and in a snarky tone, "What are you gonna do, Dean?"

If he was going to kill her, he'd have done it already. He didn't have it in him. She knew it and he knew it. The difference? She could admit it and he couldn't.

Her lethal blue eyes looked right through him. Even pointing the colt squarely at her, this didn't seem to phase Ruby. She was confident he wouldn't use it on her. Despite having warned him once before about pointing the gun at her, he needed to feel in control. He needed to know he was the one with the power here. Even if it was a lie.

Ruby took a step closer. The barrel of the gun pressed against her chest. "Do it," She ordered.

Dean's jaw tightened, he swallowed hard. Her eyes didn't sway from his. Ruby brought her hand up, closed her fingers on his. Her finger was dangerously close to the trigger. For a split second, Dean wondered if she was going to pull the trigger herself. Just to prove he was serious, to show her he could do it, Dean pulled the head of the gun back.

A slow smile touched her lips. Ruby closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were no longer blue. Her eyes were liquid black. "What about now? Can you do it now?" Anger swept through Dean. Anger at her for playing that card, anger at himself for not hating her with his entire being as he should.

Ruby smirked shaking her head. A beat of silence passed.

Moving at an inhuman sped, Ruby knocked the gun out of his hand. Dean barely had time to register that before she shoved him violently against the wall. As she leaned into him he thought she was going to whisper something in his ear. Instead, she kissed him. Kissed his jaw line, his cheek... his lips. Dean stood there, unmoving, for a full second.

Once regaining control of himself Dean pushed her away. Ruby moved back a few steps, turned away from him. What Dean couldn't see was the expression that fell upon her face. Ruby wasn't sure what possessed her to kiss him. It was as if an unseen forced had willed her to do it. She wanted him... a human. She wanted a human. No, not just a human. He was a Hunter - and Dean freaking Winchester at that. What the hell was happening to her?

Wiping a hand across his mouth, Dean demanded, "What the hell was that?" Ruby almost laughed. That was a good question. One she wasn't exactly sure how to answer...

When she turned back to look at him, her eyes have gone back to the piercing blue. What was hiding behind her eyes? Behind the eyes, the skin, the body that isn't really her's to claim? Dean wasn't sure which was worse. The eyes of a demon or the eyes of the human she was killing to posses this body?

"Tell me something, Dean," Ruby started, meeting his eyes. "What did you feel?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One I'd like an answer too."

Silence. Dean didn't know how to answer her with words. There was no one emotion that steamed from having her kiss him. It wasn't like he'd liked it and it wasn't like he'd hated it. There was a lot wrong with this picture.

Dean opened his mouth, thinking he'd found the words to say, but found himself finding a better way to tell her. Taking one step forward, closing the distance between them, he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. It was a much deeper kiss than the one before it. It packed a similar punch to the gut though.

Ruby almost pushed him away as he'd done her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The tables turned. Ruby found herself against the wall this time, Dean pressing into her. Either of them willing to break apart from the other. After a few low and passionate minutes, as if sharing a same thought, the pair separated lips. Neither of them made a move to separate their bodies though.

They stood there just like that for a while. Searching the others eyes for any kind of explanation behind the feelings that were oh so wrong. If any two people deserved the title, "Fatal Attraction" it was these two. The Hunter and his Demon. The Demon and her Hunter. How poetic.

"We don't fit," Dean said at last. "Why do I feel this way?" He whispered, barely audible.

As if controlling it's self, his hand came to rest lightly on her face. The skin that wasn't hers was soft, smooth. Without fault. How could her skin be without fault and void of flaw, when the demon raging inside was the definition of wrong? Everything about Ruby screamed wrong. And yet... she felt so right. Ruby was completely right and completely wrong all at the same time.

"Because we weren't made for one another. I'm not your missing puzzle piece, Dean."

That didn't make him want or love her any less.


End file.
